


What Happens in…What the Hell Town are We In?

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well you don’t have to say it like I have cooties or something.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in…What the Hell Town are We In?

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a while since Hotch/Prentiss had some sexy tiems. [](http://annadelko.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://annadelko.livejournal.com/)**annadelko** posted a prompt for comment fic, **‘Hotch and Prentiss wake up on top of each other. They’re not involved but Hotch decides to change that’**. This grew to be too big for a comment box.

“Well this is awkward.”

Emily cleared her throat but couldn’t move. The pillow fort, his suggestion, was gone. Aaron Hotchner was mostly on top of her. Only her right leg was free. She could use it to kick him but the rest of her was pinned so she couldn’t create the torque needed for that.

He was heavy; quite heavy. He never looked that heavy standing at a crime scene or sitting on the plane. Geez, she wondered how much the guy weighed. Emily groaned and poked his side. He needed to get off her.

“Hotch?” _poke, poke_. “Hotch, you need to wake up. Hotch?”

He groaned in his sleep but didn’t move. He just adjusted his weight on her. Then his hand came up to caress her breast before squeezing gently.

“Mmm baby.” He murmured, pressing kisses into the crook of her neck where his face rested.

“Hey! Get off me! Aaron!” She poked him harder and then she punched him. “Aaron!”

“Ow! Huh?” Hotch jumped abruptly but didn’t move off her. He seemed to have no idea what was happening and why he was awake. His sleepy eyes came into focus; he looked at Emily as if he didn’t recognize her. Then he looked down at his hand. He pulled it back as if he were burnt. “Oh my God. Oh my…”

“Get off me.” Emily replied in a flat tone.

“Oh my God,” Hotch moved onto the mattress, his face frozen in confusion and something that looked like horror. “I am so sorry, Prentiss. Please forgive me, I am so sorry. I don’t know what came over me. I'm…”

“Well after a cop and feel I think we should at least be on the first name basis.” She quipped.

“I didn’t mean…” Hotch couldn’t get his words together. “Did I…I think I went too far.”

“Aaron, it’s alright.”

“But, I touched you Emily.”

“Well you don’t have to say it like I have cooties or something.”

That managed to make him smile even though he was still horrified. He was horrified and hard as a rock. In his mind he tried to discipline his erection as one would a disobedient puppy. It paid him no mind.

“I was dreaming.” He stammered.

“About what?”

Emily turned on her side, glad for the unrestricted movement. She put her chin in the palm of her hand and just looked at him. Her body was feeling stiff and a little sore from being pinned for who knows how long. If Hotch was going to hold her down they really had to find a more fun way to play.

“I don’t think it’s the best idea to have that conversation.”

“Why not? It’s just a dream; it can't hurt either one of us. Tell me Aaron.”

“I um…”

“You can show me. I'm fine with it if that'll make you more comfortable.”

Hotch wanted to show her more than anything. But he’d already gone too far. If he had any sense he would quickly get out of bed and run from the room. It didn’t matter that it was barely 5am. Surely Morgan and Rossi had some room to spare.

It was fate that Hotch and Prentiss were in the room together. JJ didn’t make the trip to Corrigan, Montana, and neither did Reid. Budget cuts forced the other four profilers to double up in two rooms. No one minded until they got there and saw both rooms had huge single beds. This was going to be a very interesting trip.

It had been three days and so far Aaron and Emily had managed to never see or do anything that could even be misconstrued as sexual. That was about to change. Hotch pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. Emily moaned into the kiss, running her fingers through his thick black hair. They didn’t have a choice…they couldn’t fight it anymore.

“This isn’t right.” Hotch murmured, trying and failing to pull away from Emily’s lips.

“You're right.” She replied, quickly pulling the tee shirt over his head and the sweats down to his knees. “There, that’s better.”

Hotch kissed her again, rolling them. He got Emily’s mesh shorts down as her back hit the mattress. He shook his sweats down his legs, kicking them off his bare feet.

“I'm sorry.” He practically whispered.

“Don’t apologize.”

Hotch took off her tee shirt. He gasped when he saw the nipple ring. His tongue immediately lapped over it. Oh my God, did she know what the piercing would do to him?

The bar in her belly was hot too, but the hoop drove him mad. He knew she would be beautiful without clothes, breathtaking, but this was more than Hotch imagined. He just wanted to suck, nibble, lick, stroke and caress. He wanted to get lost in the sweet smell of her; the softness of her skin.

Emily arched her back as a whimper escaped her throat. She reached down, stroking his sides. She gripped his hips and stroked his ass. Damn he felt so good.

Lean in the right places, soft in the right places; magnificent all over. When her hand finally ran up the length of him, Emily was sure she shivered just as much as Hotch did. He jumped a bit too. Still, never one to be distracted when in deep concentration, he didn’t look up from her breasts until Emily spoke.

“Mmm, damn.”

“What?” He kissed the side of her mouth before his tongue moved along her lips. Spreading her thighs wide, Hotch settled his body there.

“You're hung like a horse.” Emily laughed. “I knew it. It couldn’t be any other way.”

“How did you know it?”

“Call it women’s intuition. I want you inside of me, Hotch. I want it now.”

“I want it too.” He caressed her face. “But…”

“No buts, unless we’re talking about this butt.” She squeezed his ass again. “Stop fighting it; you don’t have to do that with me, Aaron. If you want to walk away, I don’t have to like it, but don’t walk away for the wrong reasons.”

“I want you so much it scares me, Emily.”

She quieted him with a kiss. He was ready to go and so was she. The way he touched her, kissed her, Emily was sure she would ignite. But there was just one thing.

“You need a condom.” She said.

“I don’t…’

“My bag.”

“It’s all the way over there.” Hotch looked back at it as if ‘all the way over there’ wasn’t the chair close to the bed.

“I see it. Shall you go or shall I?”

He grinned, dropping a kiss before sliding over to the other end of the bed. He reached out an arm but it wasn’t long enough. Hotch shimmied a little more and reached again. Grabbing the strap, he pulled it onto the bed with him. Emily took it, grabbed a condom from the inside zipper and threw it back on the floor. She held it out for him.

“This is the part when I mention I've never had cause to use one. I’ve only…”

“You don’t have to explain.” Emily replied, not wanting talk of his ex-wife to ruin the moment. “I can do it for you.”

“Oh God, that’s sexy.”

“You haven’t seen anything yet, SSA Hotchner.”

He believed her. Not wanting to wait another moment, Hotch gently took her hands and moved them under the covers. It was time to stop talking and take this to the next level. He moaned as she worked the condom up his shaft, sinking into her the second it was possible.

“Ohhh Emily, oh good God.”

Hotch had to pause. He felt as if it was going to end before it even started. She felt so good, so hot; oh God she was amazing. He pushed Emily’s thighs further apart as he pumped in and out of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, arching her back and panting.

“Mmm, damn, oh God, don’t stop.”

He surely couldn’t stop…he never wanted to stop. Emily moved with him, meeting him thrust for thrust. She stopped gripping him and gripped the mattress instead. He loved the looks on her face as each new height of ecstasy was reached. Hotch loved that they were reaching them together. Even though the nerves tore his belly apart, the fire was stronger. The fire for her, the lust, the want; he wanted Emily more than anything in that moment.

“Oh God, Emily, Emily, oh baby, yes baby, God yes!”

She grinned, even though her eyes were closed. She knew he was up on his elbows, thrusting deep. She felt his body separate from hers but he was still going and damn it felt so good. Hotch was definitely good in bed but it was more than that.

They were connecting, move for move. It felt as if they were in a ring of fire. Her whole body was tingling and she knew it was only a matter of time before she exploded. Emily whimpered, she whimpered again, and then she whimpered even louder.

“Aaron!”

As she started falling through the blackness, Hotch was with her. She pulled him down, holding him tight as the spasms moved through her and through him as well. His hips bucked and he groaned in her ear. He grabbed around her back, rolling on the mattress so that Emily was on top of him.

Hotch loved the weight of her body on his. The heat of her skin made him quiver as silence filled the hotel room. She sighed, running her fingers through his hair. He kissed her; it was hard, passionate, and deep.

“Fuck.” Hotch muttered when their mouths finally came apart.

“That’s one word for it.” Emily tried to sound cheeky but wasn’t sure where this was going.

She pulled away from him, letting him slip from inside her as she moved onto the mattress. He took the condom off and dropped it in the small trashcan by the bed. Hotch stayed on his side for a while, his back to Emily. She knew that stance…this was going to get complicated.

“Just let it go, OK.”

“Hmm?”

Hotch turned around in time to see Emily climbing out of bed. Her flushed, naked body was beautiful and he felt the stirring his belly all over again. Before he had a chance to sit up and pull her back between the sheets, she was covering it with his tee shirt. If possible, her wearing his tee shirt was even sexier than wearing nothing at all.

“It’s not a big deal, Hotch.”

“What's not a big deal?”

“Its just sex.” Emily replied.

“You know that’s not true. Why would you even say it?”

“I don’t want you getting all…” she sighed.

“I don’t want me getting that way either. I've kept you waiting long enough.”

“What?”

“Emily…”

She wasn’t sure she wanted to hear this. They were out in the field, on a case, and she needed to keep her mind on it. If she was thinking about Hotch, thinking about anything else was impossible. He took up every fiber of her being.

“Don’t say it.” She climbed back on the bed. Hotch smiled some when she took his face in her hand. “I mean, I want to hear it, I really want to hear it, but we have to focus on the case.”

“OK.” Hotch nodded. He leaned forward and kissed her. “We’ll talk about it when we get back to Quantico.”

“Is this really happening?”

“I can pinch you if you’d like.”

“You better not.” Emily smiled and climbed off the bed. “I need to get in the shower. Would you put on the coffeemaker? It’s not the best but I could really use a cup.”

“Sure. After that I’ll um…I think I’ll join you. We should conserve water; budget cuts and all.”

“Mmm hmm.”

Emily turned to go into the bathroom not letting Hotch see the look of anticipation on her face. Maybe she would let him pinch her after all.

***

  



End file.
